Two Worlds Together
by Hermione4realz
Summary: The demigod and wizards are living their normal lives, blissfully unaware of each other's existence. But when a new threat arises, they must work together to protect their world. There are OCs in my story.
1. Introducing Arie & Haden

Author's note: I realized that this was similar to another fanatic on another website. I saw it and was already working the idea for this one, so I was like, wow, these are so similar. But if you like this can fix, I think you would like that one, so here's the link. story/8629019/Demigods-and-Wizards-Percy-Jackson-and-Harry-Potter-Crossover/1

So yeah, I hope you enjoy my fanfic! (Also, I'm including two OCs, so the first chapter's just be explaining how they fit into the story. Kind of a prequel-ish.)

Arie's POV

It was dark and raining, and I was scared. My friend Wil had revealed to me that he was a satyr. He told me a strange story, how I was a demigod, and he was sent to retrieve me and take me to a place called Camp Half-Blood for my safety. But as we got to a hill with a tree on it, we saw some people in a car, with - I know this will sound crazy - but there was a minotaur chasing them. I mean it. A real live minotaur. I looked at Wil, but he wasn't next to me anymore. I turned back around. The people had gotten out of the car, and we're running towards the same hill as I was. As they got closer, I realized that one of them was a satyr. Then I noticed Wil running towards the minotaur. It looked like he was trying to distract it. All of a sudden, the minotaur noticed him. The beast flared its nostrils and then charged at my friend.

"Wil!" I cried out, but it was too late. I looked away as the minotaur ran into him. When I looked back, I saw his body disappearing. Then the monster turned. I don't think it had noticed me yet.

I was feeling light headed. I thought I should help the people who were once again being chased by the minotaur, but I didn't think I would do much good in my current state. I kept moving up the hill. Maybe I would get help. Yes, that's what I would do, get help!

I reached the top of the hill, but suddenly I couldn't go any further. I began to black out. As I lost consciousness, one of the people looked over at me. It was a boy. We locked eyes for a moment. Then I blacked out.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I awoke to darkness. I was in a big room. I looked over and saw the boy from the hill asleep on another bed. I noticed a clock on the wall. 1:00 am. It was only several hours ago that my life had changed completely. I layed back down and drifted off to sleep again.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

When I awoke, a girl with golden hair and a man in a wheelchair were sitting in between the beds of me and the boy.

"Good, you're awake," the man said, "now we can explain."

"Yes, please do!" I groaned. My head was throbbing and I was thirsty. "But also bring me a drink!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The man, who turned out to be a centaur, (crazy, right?) and the girl, who introduced herself as Annabeth, explained everything to me. The whole concept of demigods and all that. Then they sent me to one of their cabins, the cabin for children of the god Hermes. This was where all unclaimed demigods went.

The next day, I was exploring the camp when I saw the boy from the hill. He noticed me, too. We walked over to each other.

"Hey," he said, "you were on that hill weren't you? My name is Percy Jackson. What's yours?"

"Arianna Mitchell, but you can call me Arie." I replied. We shook hands. Then Annabeth walked over with a boy.

"Hey Percy, hey Arie. You two are going on my team for capture the flag. After you beat Clarisse, Percy, you are guaranteed a spot. I don't know what you can do yet, Arie, but I usually take newbies." She said this all in a very business like way. The boy nudged her and cleared his throat.

"Right," she said, looking sheepish, "and this is my brother, Haden. He wanted to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you." Percy and I said in unison. I could tell we were going to be friends.

"Hey," Haden said, "it's nice to meet you guys! Oh, Percy, is it true that you killed the minotaur?" Percy nodded. Hayden was super excited.

"Ok, tell me how you did it, I want to take notes!" He started dragging Percy away with him, talking eagerly all the while.

As they left, I looked at them. Haden was tall, and somewhat muscular. He had sandy blond hair, darker than Annabeth's. His eyes were, just like hers, though. A stormy gray.

I was shocked out of my thoughts by Annabeth walking up to me.

"You know, I'm surprised at Haden's behavior." She said, watching them walk away.

"He is my age, so I would expect him to be more mature. But you know, he's always dreamed of killing the Minotaur, so that makes Percy, like, his hero."

"Is he always this way?" I asked. Since we'd been studying Greek mythology in school, I'd learned that Athena was always calm and collected. I would have expected her children to be that way, too.

"Oh, definitely not, no! But like I said, killing the Minotaur has always been his dream." Well there were some interesting people here at camp.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Haden's POV

To be honest, I was shocked at my behavior. I mean, when was I ever this way? The answer was never. Never, never, never! So if course, I tried to fix it at capture the flag. But you know, I just don't do guarding stuff. I have to move! But Annabeth always makes me a guard for the flag. Don't ask me why!

Anyway, I was there when Percy got claimed, and that happened. But I think he likes me better now. But I still hadn't gotten to talk to Arie.

Now that that little time of getting totally out of character was over, I was ready for whatever came next.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

When Arie got claimed, it was after Percy's first quest. Over the time that Percy, Grover, and Annabeth were gone, me and Arie had been hanging out a lot. But right before everyone left camp, we were sitting on the dock by the canoe lake. All four of us. We were just talking. But then Chiron called out to us that it was time to go. We stood up, but I accidentally knocked into Arie and she fell off the dock, into the water.

"Arie!" We all yelled. We were laughing at first, but when she didn't come up after a few seconds, we got worried. Percy then dove in after her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Percy's POV

When I got to the bottom of the lake, I saw Arie. But she was swimming around, and breathing, just like me!

"Arie!" I said, surprised, "you can breathe underwater?"

"I guess so!" She replied, grinning.

"Thats great," I said, "but we need to get back up. The others are worried, and our rides will be here to take us home!"

Reluctantly, she swam up. As soon as we got out of the water, she was tackled with hugs by Annabeth and Haden. Then, a glowing trident appeared above her head.

We all knew what that meant.

I had a sister.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Author's note (again)- so yeah, that chapter was just a chapter introducing my OCs, Arie and Haden. They have pretty much been with the seven the whole time. So not the seven, the nine I guess. But yeah. The actual story will be narrated from their POVs most of the time. I hope you liked this chapter, and like the whole story!


	2. The TridentMeet Christopher

Author's note: So I had some reviews last time, and I am building off of those. Therefore, this chapter will be half showing a little more about Arie and Haden; just a little more explanation, probably a little more clarification on Haden's character. The second half will be introducing my third and final OC, who will be in the Harry Potter universe. I know that in the last chapter I said there were two OCs, but I realized that having a third would be important to the plot line later on. So yeah, I hope you enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Arie's POV

I glanced my friend's faces after they let go of me. They were both staring at something over my head.

"What, guys?" I asked. Then I looked up. And I saw it.

A trident.

I was flooded with emotion. Poseidon was my father! Percy was my brother! I was excited, but also scared. I was a child of the big three. Illegal. Endangered, forever. And I knew something about a prophecy, one about a child of the big three. Me or Percy.

"We have to go tell Chiron, and before our rides get here!" Annabeth exclaimed, startling me out of my thoughts. We rushed off to the big house.

/=/=/=/=/=

Christopher's POV

The train station was crowded. I was lucky Mum was there to show me to Platform 9 and 3/4. I don't know what I would have done without her.

As it was, we were making our way throughout the crush of people. Soon we got to Platform 9.

"Just a little bit further, now." Mum said. She steered me through the crowds of people to the wall separating Platforms 9 and 10. Soon I saw it. My heart was racing. I had dreamed of this day for so long. To finally get to Hogwarts, the place that was like a legend to me. The place my parents would tell me about. The place I would soon call home.

"Alright now, Dear, just run into the wall, push cart in front of you. You know what, ill go first, to show you, and then you follow after." Mum instructed. She ran at the wall, gathering momentum, and then disappeared into it. I took a deep breath, getting ready to run. Then I started going.

I took it at a jog first, but as I kept going I went faster and faster, I was almost there, the wall was coming up - CRASH! My cart and I were shoved to the ground. I saw a boy with slicked back blonde hair laugh cruelly before running through the wall with his own cart.

"Oi, are you all right?" I heard someone say as I was getting up. A boy with bright red hair walked over and helped me up. He also helped me put all of my things back on my cart.

"Thanks," I said to him as I checked on my owl, Copper, to see if she was alright.

"Don't mention it." The red head replied. "My name's Ron, by the way."

"Christpher." I replied. "Well, I should get going. See you."

With that, I took a running start and raced through the wall to find my mum.

/=/=/=/=/=

On the train, I was looking for a compartment. As I walked down the hall between compartments, I heard someone say my name. I turned around to see Ron leaning out of a compartment behind me.

"Come over here!" He called, "you'll never believe who I'm sitting with!" I made my way over to him as I entered the compartment, my jaw fell to the floor.

"You... you're Harry Potter!"

/=/=/=/=/=

It was almost my turn to be sorted. Harry and Ron had already ended up in Gryffindor, as well as an annoying girl we met on the train, Hermione Granger. Honestly, I didn't think I had much hope of getting in to Gryffindor. My mother was a Ravenclaw, and my father a Slytherin. But hey, you never know!

"Yayleigh, Christopher." Professor McGonagall called my name. I nervously walked up to the sorting hat. McGonagall placed it on my head. It immediately started talking.

'Hm, you are an interesting one. You are a pureblood with a Slytherin parent-'

'Not Slytherin!' I thought forcefully. Draco Malfoy, the boy who had pushed me over, was in Slytherin.

'Hm...' I could tell the sorting hat was thinking. 'well, in that case, you are more of a GRYFFINDOR!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As the years went by, Arie grew closer to Percy and Annabeth and the three of them began to drift farther apart from Haden...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So yeah! Now that I've gotten over the part where I introduce my OCs and set up the story, the real fun can begin...

Mwahahahahaha!

You saw nothing...

*awkward pause*

Anywho, please keep on reviewing! I love hearing what you have to say!

Next time, Hermione4realz


End file.
